User blog:RaspberylSweetie/Xenosaga Fanfic ~ A Realian and Her Duties ~ 1
You don't really need to play Xenosaga to understand this, you just need to know what Realians are, because this is a story about them. =P http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Realian http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/100-Series_Observational_Realian Warning, this story will get graphic at times in the gore department, and I wrote this to see if I could go into some of the darker themes Xenosaga portrays, so yeah. If you can't handle that, then don't read this. =P I was different from the other Realians. Always have been. Different hair, different attitude, different personality, different everything. The one thing we shared in common however... was fear. A fear of a insane man who would beat them till they bled, and bled they did in his presence. He was a unstable time bomb, just waiting to tick. You never know which Realian he’ll target next, and his bloodthirsty desires left us screaming and praying for help. Of course, help never came. My brothers and sisters were subjected to this torment daily. No help, no angel to save you. You only prayed you were dead soon. But alas, even a doll can repaired, even when damaged. The lucky ones escape beyond repair, and no more torment. The cruel thing? You can’t damage yourself. You can’t end your poor existence. To him, and all the others, you’re nothing but a doll. A Realian with dark brown hair and green eyes woke up in a Hospital. Or, in this case, a Repair center. She looked different then the typical 100-Series Realians. She stared at her arms and leg. Bruised. And horribly at that too. Rita, you should know by now not to piss Albedo off. Which is what I happen to do best... Rita stretched, as painful as that was. Memories of the incident last night were vague. She just remembers blood, being covered in her own blood. Hell, she didn’t even know Realians COULD bleed. This pain sure as hell felt real though. “Dammit!” Rita cursed at herself. Damn herself for being so weak, and damn him for being so sadisitic. She could practically see the scene replaying in her head. She was taunted for being weak by him. It’s what she hated the most. “Why couldn’t I learn to behave? He’ll probably come for me soon. I can barely move...” Rita whimpered at the thought of seeing him again. She hugged herself. No one else would give her comfort. He sure as hell wouldn’t, her brothers wouldn’t, her sisters wouldn’t, so she had to give comfort to herself. It beats lying here depressed. A doctor walked in, and Rita then laided back down. “Good morning.” The doctor greeted. “Good morning.” Rita replied, but her voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Feeling better?” The doctor asked. “If I WAS feeling better, I wouldn’t be lying in this damn bed like the useless husk of a Realian I am, now would I?” Rita replied. Her head was pounding, and this conversation was not at all helping. “Your injuries are serious.” The doctor pointed out. “Nice deduction. I could tell.” Rita replied, while putting the hand she actually could move on her forehead. The doctor passed her a ice bag as Rita forced herself to sit up. This was more painful then the time she decided it’d be a smart idea to actually try to race. In the snow. With a half-destroyed leg. Oh dear god karma must of hated Realians right now. “How bad are the injuries?” Rita asked, deciding not to prolong the inevitable. “Serious. You’ll probably be in here for a few days.” The doctor replied. Rita gritted her teeth in frustration. Anything to get me away from that psycho is fine... “I’m digging my nose in where I don’t belong possibly, but, who is your creator? You mentioned earlier being a Realian.” The doctor asked out of curiousity. “...A guy named Albedo. He’s the one that beat me up like this.” Rita replied. “The name’s not familiar.” The doctor shook his head. Rita sat up with the ice bag rested on her legs. She felt slightly better. At least the part she needed to move to get up did. “And trust me, you don’t want to know him.” Rita took off the gloves she was wearing to examine the injury on her arms. “Not as bad, but still, it hurts to move.” Rita examined. “Clever girl. I see you’re slightly above the regular knowledge of most 100 Series.” The doctor observed. “I’m not a 100 Series though. I guess...you could call me a prototype. Not a Realian like me out at the moment.” Rita didn’t know if this was a good thing or bad thing. It interested the doctor, but he decided not to pry into the girl’s life anymore. She clearly looked tired and wanted some rest, so he decided to leave the room. Rita laided back down with the ice bag still rested on her legs. “I guess i’ll see the doc tommorrow.” Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts